


Sunday Morning

by nasubi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasubi/pseuds/nasubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

“Kagami. Kagami. _Ka. Ga. Mi._ ”

“Mmmmm.”

“Oi! Wake up already!” Aomine stomps his foot on the parquet when even roughly shaking the redhead fails to make him open his eyes.

Kagami croaks a phlegm-crusted acknowledgement, then relaxes into the bed again.

“I will tickle you,” threatens the younger male, feeling smug when he sees a frown form on Kagami’s face. “Come _oooooooon_ ,” he whines, squatting by the bedside to pepper Kagami’s face with kisses.

This time, Kagami grunts more audibly and adds an almost imperceptible nod. Pleased, Aomine stands up to go back out, but not before tugging his boyfriend up to a sitting position.

By the time Aomine has decided on which bread to eat for breakfast, Kagami has managed to brush his teeth, put on some pants, and… nothing else. Sleep still written all over his face and hair twisted in all sorts of directions, he wanders into the kitchen and grabs the entire tupperware box of bread, continuing to the living room.

Trailing after Kagami with a mouthful of cheese and ham, Aomine picks up the remote the redhead was gazing around the living room for and switched on the television, making sure to change to the morning anime channel.

Giving a slow smile to Aomine, Kagami lumbers over and sits on the floor. As with every Sunday, Aomine clambers onto the sofa behind him and puts his leg on Kagami’s sides. Digging around for the brush buried in the pillows, he tangles his fingers with Kagami’s red locks. Despite being softer than it looks, Kagami’s hair forms the most monstrous bedhead Aomine has ever seen every single time he stays over, made worst by the fact that they always toss and turn about while chatting the night before.

Aomine starts to run the brush gently through Kagami’s hair, brushing out knots and trying to pat it down a little as he goes. By the time Kagami finishes inhaling his box of bread, Aomine is almost done. It’s _almost_ done, because a lick of hair refuses to stay in place, sticking out sideways in ridiculous fashion.

“We’re going to need water for this,” Aomine decides, shifting his leg to stand up, but Kagami, now fully awake, loops his arm around his calf, effectively tugging him back down.

“We don’t need to,” Kagami shrugs. Then without missing a beat, he leans back to look at Aomine upside down, saying, “Morning kiss?”

An unexplainable feeling of swelling in his chest usually meant he was nervous, scared, angry, or hurt, but this time, Aomine knows it’s love. He puts the brush down and cups Kagami’s face with his hands a little roughly so his cheeks puff out, and presses a kiss onto waiting lips.

Laughing lightly, he lifts his head up slightly, mumbling, “Yeah, we don’t need to,” before stealing another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting to work through my endless list of Aomine and Kagami ideas! I think my writer's block is finally over thank goodness because it was pretty frustrating having ideas pile up but not being able to pen them down properly.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
